Reminders of the Past
by sillymilly-ily
Summary: Its Jude's first day at G-major she finds out Tommy's her producer she isn't too happy that the boy that broke her heart in eight grade is back in her life. Tommy just wants to get on her good side. So what happens when an old friend wants revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunatly.

* * *

Jude and Tommy have known each other since kindergarten Jude and Tommy start dating in sixth grade. Tommy leaves at the beggining of sophmore year in high school to join boyz attack breaking Jude's heart. Jude and Tommy are the same age. Jude doesn't meet Kat and Jamie untill middle of sophmore year of high school.

Jude's POV:

Jaime and I sat on the couch at G-major. I just won a three year contract and I couldn't wait to find out who my producer was. Jaime was talking and I tried my best to pay attention but I was to excited yet nervous. I noticed two women walking over and stood up to greet them.

"There she is our Instant Star," The older woman said "You travel light Jude, who is this?"

"I'm Jaime, I'm her people." Jaime said as he stood next to Jude.

"Jude there were some better artists, Eden for example, Who a better positioned to become a pop star." EJ criticized.

"Well I'm not a pop star I'm a songwriter."

"And that is why you won Jude. Right now we need to set you up with your producer. He's been in the business for a while himself and I believe he's grown as a great writer producer himself. Is that ok with you?"

"Uh yeah sounds great who is it, Billy Joel from Green Day?"

"Tim Armstrong from Rancid?" Jaime asked.

"We were think more Tom Quincy." Just the name made my heart pound.

"Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack?" I couldn't believe it, I heard Jaime laugh. "Your joking right?"

"Look I know he's got a record and is in and out of the tabloids but he's grown as a songwriter and is a brilliant writer producer."

"But he's pop and retro." I heard Jaime say.

"Seriously Little Tommy Q?" I couldn't get over that. Tom Quincy my producer.

"First of all the names Tom Quincy don't ever call me that again and secondly I'm here as a favor to Georgia I could care less about you or your wack competition." I knew that voice I turned towards it.

"Tommy long time no see right." I spat out a little harshly.

"Well well if it isn't little Harrison all grown up." He replied with equal distaste.

"Wait you two know each other? How do you know each other." EJ asked but I ignored her.

"Just my luck my dream comes true and who do I get stuck with? You! Of all people I get stuck with you."

"Hey guys can you just forget that you know each other long enough for Jude to play her song?" Georgia interfered. I nodded and followed her to a studio.

"K rock star show me what you got." He said I froze just for a second when he called me that I hoped no one saw it. I grabbed my guitar and played my song just like I played it for him before until he decided to change it but that was years ago and he has yet to hear the new version.

I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night  
I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win  
_  
[Chorus]  
_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess I'm tired of giving in  
I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

_[Chorus]  
_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I don't got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

_[Chorus]  
_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_[Chorus]  
_I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours

"So you finally rewrote the lyrics. Good for you it sounds a lot better than what it used to be." He said through the mike.

"Ya well what can I say I had a good teacher." I replied.

"Look Jude can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Tommy asked I just nodded. I saw him say something to Georgia and she nodded. I was curious as to what he said a few seconds later he entered the recording booth.

"What did you tell her?"

"Just to not push the speak button I thought you might want some privacy."

"Ya. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

Hope you liked it pleas review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah i'm not going to repeat this every chapter but I don't own anything. now on a happier note. here is the second chapter...enjoy.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry about what happened in the past I didn't mean to hurt you I just did the only thing I could think of. A long distance relationship would have never worked out with us."

"Ya it probably wouldn't. You've had what a different woman each night in your bed."

"Look Jude…"

"Don't I really don't want to hear it."

"Jude…Jude please?" I just walked out of the recording studio.

"Can I leave please?" I asked Georgia. She nodded the younger girl just glared at me. I dragged Jamie out of the building with me and got into my car and started to drive.

"Woah! Jude what just happened back there and how do you know Lil' Tommy Q?" Jamie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jude you can tell me anything. You're my best friend we tell each other everything."

"Look I don't want to talk about." I told him.

"Ok sorry I was just wondering." I didn't reply, just continued to drive home and when I reached my destination I turned off the car and went inside without saying goodbye to Jaime. I didn't even wait for him to get out of the car. I just went straight upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut.

I couldn't do this not again. He broke my heart when he left and now he's back. Its not fair, I wanted to scream. Hasn't he done enough damage to last a lifetime? I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted to whoever it was.

"Jude?" I heard a voice.

"Go away!" I shouted again. The door opened and dad was standing there. I laughed to myself. why was I expecting Sadie she's never been home and when she was she could have cared less if I fell down the stairs. Maybe it was because she was the one that was always there for me before.

"Jude what's wrong?" Stuart asked.

"Nothing just go away." I demanded of my father. I heard him sigh and then the door clicked shut. I screamed into my pillow and pushed back all the memories that threatened to flood my mind.

Anonymous POV:

The next day Jude sat in class waiting for school to end she wanted to go into the studio she couldn't wait to work on her stuff. She had some stuff she wanted record. The bell finially rang throughout the school and Jude couldn't wait to get to the studio. She was ready to get out of that nightmare but when she remembered she was going to be working with Tommy her life wouldn't get any better. Well atleast she wrote a song last night it was sure to blow him away.

Jude didn't rush but didn't go slowly either to get to her locker. She knew that Jaimie and Kat would be there waiting for her. They wanted to go to G-major with her. Kat wanted to see what it was like and Jamie just cause he was Jaime.

She drove Kat and Jaime to the studio they chatted the whole way. Jude was glad that Jaime didn't once bring up the subject of what happened yesterday. She entered G-major happily, but when she saw Tommy all that cheerfulness went away, but then Kat said something that made her laugh. Leave it to her friends to get her out of even the darkest of moods.

"Hey Georgia." Jude waved.

"Hey Jude you seem in a good mood today. Tom's in the studio B waiting for you."

"K thanks." Jude walked off to studio B. She saw Tommy talking to someone, she opened the door and the three of them slid in. She walked up behind the guy Tommy was talking to and slid her hands over his eyes.

"What the…who is this." He said.

"You should know." Jude smirked.

"T man who is it." Kwest asked.

"My artist." He stated simply.

"I don't know who that is you wouldn't tell me."

"Fine." Jude said. She took her hands off his eyes and he spun around to see who it was.

* * *

review review review. well i'll post more really really soon cause well i'm going to post the third chapter right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jude! So your Tommy's artist now." Kwest got up and gave her a big hug.

"Ya unfortunately."

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Wow that's awesome I always knew you would make it big. I heard you sing what once and even then you were amazing. So when do I get to hear you sing."

"Right now actually. Jude we need to get to work." Tommy interrupted.

"K."

"Oh I get the great pleasure to hear the famous and talented Jude Harrison sing." Kwest cooed. Jude laughed.

"Oh um Kwest this is Jaime and Kat." She pointed at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Jude's."

"Jude we need to get started." Tommy said. Jude nodded and went into the booth. She nodded to let Tommy know she was ready to sing.

You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than  
I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love...

How can it be that you're ready for love.....

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

"Jude that was awesome your voice is better than the last time I heard it." Kwest complemented.

"Jude that song was amazing." Tommy admitted and Jaime and Kat agreed with him.

"Thanks."

"Look Jude I didn't mean for it to happen. I wasn't supposed to end like it did. Darius made me do the same thing with you with Angie also." Tommy tried to explain.

"What! You and Angie? Ha my life must be a big joke." Jude laughed.

"Um guys what's going on?" Jaime asked you could hear a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing Jaime." Jude looked away from everyone and into the booth. "I'm going to get something to drink." She said suddenly.

"And I'm gonna go talk to Georgia." The two left silently and once out they went separate ways.

Jaime, Kat, and Kwest stood in silence. After a few minute Jaime decided to ask something.

"Kwest what's with Jude and Tommy?"

"Honestly I don't know. I met Jude once and that was early in his carear and he and the boys had a concert here and Tommy got her a back stage pass and everything. But from what I know they've been best friends and something happened between them and it didn't end well."

"Who's Angie?" Kat asked and noticed Kwest cringe.

"Someone Tommy met on tour but from what Jude said I don't think they really met on tour. Look don't ask me. Tommy kept a lot to himself and I think Jude did too."

"I guess so. I though I knew everything about her. Now she won't tell me anything." Jaime admitted.

"Jaime, Jude did tell you everything about her present I don't think she told you anything about her past."

"She talked to me about her past." Jaime defended.

"Really like what?"

"Uh She went to Carson Hill elementary and her birthday, she and her sisters used to be best friends."

"Those are little thing I'm talking bout stuff like if she dated anyone and if she did then who, or who her best friend was in elementary school. Or why she and her sisters aren't best friends anymore maybe there's a reason behind that."

"Well I guess she really didn't talk much about that."

"Wait are you guys talking about Sadie?" Kwest asked.

"Ya why do you know her?"

"Ya she went to Tommy's concert with Jude well the first time."

"What do you mean the first time?" Kat asked.

"Well whenever Tommy had a concert here he would send Jude two tickets and backstage passes after the first concert Jude never came it'd always be Sadie and one of her friends." There was more to what he said both Kwest and Kat knew it but Kat didn't know what.

"Hey whatcha talking about?" Jude asked while walking into the studio.

"Just stuff." Kat covered.

"Ok." It got silent nobody said anything. A few minutes later Tommy appeared in the door way.

"Jude can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Please I just really need to talk to you." He pleaded.

"Fine." Jude followed him out of the studio and they walked out of the building to an alleyway next to it. "So what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

K so i don't own that song it was. hmmmm i forgot what song i used now i'll have to go back up and check great. oh ya it was Ready For Love by Cascada. I hope you liked it. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look Jude I'm sorry about what happened before but please can we at least be friends. I know things won't ever be the same but I want to try and be friends with you."

"I guess we could try to be friends again." Jude sighed.

"Great girl. Look honestly I didn't mean for anything to turn out the way it did. I'm sorry." Tommy apologized.

"Lets just not talk about it." Tommy put his arm around Jude's shoulders and they walked back inside. "Wait you and Angie were together?" Jude suddenly burst out.

"Ugh ya we met up while I was on tour and we started to date."

"So what happened with you two?"

"Well she uh…kinda…she died." Tommy stuttered.

"What! Seriously how? When? Why?" Jude asked.

" Well she was in a car crash."

"Oh. I can't believe it." Jude half whispered.

"Uh ya sorry." Tommy stammered guiltily. They were back at the recording studio that they were working in earlier.

"So guys what were you guys talking about?" Kat asked when they entered.

"Just stuff." Tommy replied coolly.

"Uh-huh come on T you expect me to believe that?" Kwest asked unconvinced.

"He just asked if we could be friends again that's all." Jude said. They let it be and Jude, Tommy, and Kwest went back to work. The five of them laughed and talked while working on Jude's song. Later on that day Jude was going home, Kat and Jamie had already left, when she heard someone call her name.

"Jude! Hey I need to talk to you about something." Kwest said when he caught up to Jude.

"K shoot."

"Look I know you and Tommy not really well but from what I heard and saw you guys will never just be friends. Look you got to sing that song."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about." Jude acused.

"I know you do."

"Ok but that doesn't change anything. He is never going to hear that song and you aren't going to tell him about it." Jude told him.

"I will tell him about it and you know it. Come on Jude it's just one song."

"No I won't feel comfortable singing that song especially after what happened."

"Jude please that song is amazing. I think he should hear it." Kwest begged.

"Fine Ok only because you're annoying me." Jude caved. She got in her car and drove away.

The next day all Jude could think about was her talk with Kwest. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She ahted that song it would always remind her of what happened of the happy moments in the past. The time when she felt absolutely safe. When she didn't care about anything, when she and Sadie were still on talking terms. Why that song she kept thinking it always hurt the most.

"Jude…hey Jude…Jude." Jamie brought her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Jamie." Jude apologized.

"Ya well so can I talk to you please."

"Oh ya sure." Jude followed Jamie outside.

"Uh I got you something. Here." Jamie took something out of his backpack and held it out to her. "It's Joe Strummers guitar pick. I bought it off of eBay."

"I love it thank you." Jude said talking it and put it around her neck. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"Tommy got me a gig at the Vinyl Palace. Here's a ticket."

"Jude that's amazing."

"Ya I know so what did you want to talk to me about?" Jude asked.

"Well We've been friends since our first year of high school and I was hoping for well a transition to something more," Jamie asked hopefully Jude looked anywhere but at him. "But I can see you don't"

"Jamie…" Jude started.

"Is this because Lil' Tommy Q is back in your life?" Jamie accused.

"What no how could you think that, you're my best friend."

"Well I guess you got a new best friend." Jaimie said before walking back inside the school.

Jude stood there for a few more minutes before she walked back into the school. The rest of the day wasn't the same. Or maybe it was Jude didn't notice she had too much stuff on her mind. She didn't notice Tommy's car right outside of school she didn't notice as Kat came and stood next to her. She jumped when Kat started talking.

"What? Sorry I've just been out of it today." Jude apologized.

"Ya I noticed. So whats been on your mind?"

"Just thinking about something someone told me." Jude explained.

"This wouldn't be a certain old love that said this something that you've been thinking about all day, would it?"

"No it's something else."

"Oh well just letting you know theres a really nice blue viper parked out there with a total hottie next to it." Kat taunted. Jude looked up slowly to see Tommy leaning on his Viper.

"Meet me at the studio." Jude told Kat.

****

Jude's POV:

I walked towards Tommy. I decided that I was going to record that song for him today. Kwest was right I had to record that song. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to sing it in front of him yet.

"Hey." Tommy greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"so what are we going to do today I was thinking we could go down to the docks on write a song." Tommy told me.

"Actually I want to record another song."

"Ok." Tommy started the engine and started to drive to the studio. We arrived in like ten minutes. It probably would've taken longer but with Tommy's driving I was surprised we hadn't gotten here in five.

We hung out in the lobby with Kwest while I waited for Kat to get her with my car. Kwest made a humongous sandwich and I laughed as he tried to fit it into his mouth. I don't think anyones mouth is big enough to fit that sandwich into his mouth. About fifteen minutes later Kat showed up. I didn't expect Jamie to be with her after what happened between us and as I expected he wasn't.

"Thanks Kat can you stay for a bit please?" I asked.

"Yeah sure why?" I didn't answer.

"Are you going to do it?" Kwest asked, he knew what the song meant he wasn't there but I had told him everything that one night. I had known him for a little more than an hour and I knew I could trust him and looked up to him as a big brother.

"Ya." I whispered.

"Do what?" I heard Tommy asked confused.

"You'll see." I went into the adjoining booth and sat at the piano. My hands hovered over the keys.

* * *

Ohhhhhh whats going to happen. Is she going to play the song that Kwest wants her to play? Only i know hahaha. please review i won't hunt you down and force you to review but please for for the love of chocolate please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i took so long to update. I wanted to finish my other story first. Well anyways heres the next part...enjoy!

* * *

"Whenever your ready Jude." I nodded and looked at Kwest's expectant face, then to Tommy's. He was waiting for me to start. Kat watched me as if she knew something I didn't even yet. I looked back down at the keys and started to play but at the last second my fingers moved and I chickened out.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

I ended and sat at the piano, I ignored Tommy's voice. I guess I just wasn't ready. I didn't want to look up and see the disappointed look on Kwest's face that I knew would be there.

I finally looked up and as I expected I saw that disappointed look on Kwest's face. I got up and walked out into the adjoining room.

"Uh great job Jude." Tommy said uncertainly. I just nodded. "K so lets take a fifteen minute break and when we come back we'll work on 'Ready For Love' for a few hours then 'My Immortal.'" Tommy told us. Everyone left but I lingered in the studio for a bit. I wasn't surprised when I heard Kwest's voice.

"What happened? I thought you were ready to sing it?" he asked.

"Well I'm not. If you knew what I had been through since Tommy left, during the time I wrote that song then maybe you'd understand why I can't sing that song. It brings back too many bad memories." I argued.

"Look Jude if you weren't ready that's ok but that song it's amazing. It should be heard and by Tommy. He needs to hear, he might see things differently."

"He will never see things differently, he will never change, and no matter how hard he tries he will never understand what I've been through." I left the room without another word. Kwest might have been right that I needed to sing the song but not for Tommy. I needed to get it out of my system. Kwest was wrong though about Tommy seeing things differently. Like I had said he will never see things differently. He won't be able to understand anything. Not that I'd ever tell what happened, Tommy didn't need to know.

It was ten at night and we were still in the studio. Kat and Jamie had gone home earlier they had to go do homework. So then it was just me, Tommy, and Kwest. Then Kwest left. So it had been me and Tommy for the last hour. We got back into the swing of things easily. I was glad we were friends again but I wouldn't let myself fall for him like I did all those years ago.

"So Jude how's your family?" Tommy asked me.

"They're good." I lied. He didn't need to know that Dad was caught cheating and was kicked out of the house, or that mom had run away to Europe with her divorce lawyer, or that Dad moved back in, and he definitely didn't need to know what was going on with me and Sadie.

"Tell them I say hi. I hope I can see them sometime."

"Ya I'll tell them."

"So what do you think maybe we could all go out to dinner sometime?"

"Oh umm I don't know Mom and Dad have been very busy with work lately and Sadie she's in college so she's been pretty busy too."

"Ok well then maybe some other time then."

"Ya." I agreed with fake enthusiasm.

"k well I think we're done know you ready to go?" Tommy asked.

"OK. Go ahead and go I'll lock up tonight." I said completely unaware of Tommy.

"I'm taking you home." He told me and I just laughed at him, partly covering up the shock from the bluntness of his statement.

"No I got my own car and I can't leave it here."

"Kat took your car home for you. I wanted to take you home so I asked Kat to take it home for you."

"Fine." I huffed. "Let me get my bag." I walked out into the lobby to grab my bag but it wasn't there. I looked around everywhere but I couldn't find it. Tommy came out of the studio chuckling and I asked him if he knew where my bag was.

"Its at your house with your car. Kat took it with her. She left this though in case you needed it." He handed out a journal and I recognized it as my journal. The journal I keep all my writing in.

I sighed and walked outside with him after locking up the studio. We walked silently to his car I climbed in after he unlocked the car. I sat in the passenger seat looking out the window for the whole ride. We finally got to my house and I got out.

"What are you doing?" I asked Tommy when I noticed him getting out.

"Walking you to your door."

"No, you can't." I replied to hastily. "Look just please don't, just go home." He reliantly got back into the car and drove away. I stayed in the parking lot until he was out of sight. Then I turned and walked to the front door just as I got there it opened up.

"Well look who finally came home." Sadie's voice was harsh.

* * *

K so tell me what you think please and do me a big favor and review. Thank you. Well that song was My Immortal by Evanescence.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.

There are many things i wish i owned instant star is one of them

and as you all know i don't own any of these things.

So i will continue with the story so you people can see what happens next.

Then you can will have to wait for the next chapter to come out so you can see what happens after this chapter

and so on and so on until this story comes to its end.

Was i close...well what can i say i know everything.

So here is the rest of the story.

* * *

_Previously_

"_Well look who finally came home." Sadie's voice was harsh._

**Jude's POV:**

"Why do you care that I came home late?" I quipped back.

"Since I heard that your producer is Lil' Tommy Q." Sadie gushed, I snorted.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I moved to go up the stairs.

"Not so fast. I'm going to the studio with you tomarrow."

"What why?"

"Dad wants me to go with you, you know see how your doing. He says that he knows how much you don't like your dad following you around. So he'd rather send me."

"Ha I don't even think Dad knows that I even won Instant Star. You just want to come so you can see Tommy."

"So? I'm coming you can't force me to not come." I groaned and went upstairs. _Stupid Sadie _I thought _She's always has to ruin everything. Just as things get settled she's got to come in and stir things up. Which she will._ I went to bed thinking about how things will happen tomarrow.

_---------------------------------- _

The school bell just rang and the weekend just begun. The weekend. Ugh this was going to be one long weekend. I walked outside to see Tommy's viper parked in front of the school. I ignored him and walked to the parking lot where my car was and got in. Kat and Jamie couldn't come today so I left alone. I exited the parking lot and drove to the studio without even checking to see if Tommy was following.

I walked into G-Major. Everything seemed normal nothing out of the ordinary that is until Tommy walked in and who happens to waltz in after him. None other than my skank of a sister Sadie. She was giggling and babbling away.

"Jude." She calls when she sees me.

"Sadie." I muttered.

"I was just telling Tommy about all the prizes I won as a child." Sadie gushed.

"He knows remember he was there. He's seen them in person."

"I know that. Well anyways you should like totally come over sometime." Sadie cooed it was so sickening watching her trying to flirt with Tommy.

"Um Jude I think we should start working on your song now."

"Ok why don't you set up. I'm going to look for Kwest." I walked away. I found kwest in the kitchenette making a sandwich. Count on Kwest to make a huge sandwich at any time of day. "Hey kwest. Ready to work?"

"Sure thing let me finish this sandwich." He quickly ate the sandwich and we walked back to the recording studio that we would be working in. Just as I expected Sadie was still talking about herself. She'd touch him every chance she got, whisper things in his ear, her shirt was small and revealed her mid drift and a lot of cleavage. Tommy looked very uncomfortable.

"So ommy how do you work this. There are so many buttons to push." Sadie purred.

"Tommy," I said getting there attention. "I'm ready to start working when you are."

"Ok why don't you go in and give me the signal when your ready." The three of us worked on the song _My Immortal _all day. Sadie sat on the couch and added her opinion whenever she had a chance. We didn't really pay attention to her anyways. Well at least not until she said something I didn't want Tommy to know.

"So Tommy I'm sure you heard about Mom's divorce. God I still can't believe she left us to go to Europe with her divorce lawyer."

"Your mom abandoned you?" Tommy asked. More to me than to Sadie.

"Ya. I surprised Jude didn't tell you. Well anyways she caught Dad…"

"Sadie." I hissed. I didn't need Tommy to know how much my family had well become so much as well not a family.

"What." She hissed back.

"What did she caught your Dad doing?" Tommy asked. It was to late Sadie already had Tommy wondering. I wanted to hit Sadie right now. "Jude what happened to your family?"

"Nothing ok."

"God Jude stop being a drama queen."

"I am not being a drama queen." I screeched.

"Uh yeah you are. Your getting upset over nothing. I though you and Tommy were best friend and now you are doing everything to not let him in. Your just scared, scared that when everyone knows the truth they'll reject you and that is just what they'll do."

"Sadie could you not act like a know it all. Just for once." I asked.

"I do not act like a know it all!" Sadie gasped.

"Ya you do." I argued.

"Whatever brat. I'm going to get something to drink." I watched her stomp off towards the kitchenette.

"Jude what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing. Look I know that something happened with your family. What happened that caused you all to fall apart?" I didn't reply. "Come on Jude it can't be that bad. Besides we were best friends I wish you could talk to me like you use to." He said and walked towards Georgia's office.

"Ya I wish I could talk to you like when we were best friends too." I sighed when he was gone.

"Jude I don't know what happened with you family but T he cares for you he really does. You have to let him in or he can't help you."

"I don't want any help. You're right you don't know what happened with my family. You don't know what happened when Tommy left. It doesn't matter how much I wish things were the same as before he left they aren't, I'll never be able to talk to him the way I did before."

"You might be right, but it could go back to normal. You don't have to push him away. It's your choice Jude. But that song it proves that things can be as they were before. You two can be friends again. I understand if you don't want to sing the song I'm not going to make you sing it. Just remember that he cares for you. Ok?" Kwest walked away as I slid down into the couch and thought about what he said.

* * *

So i just finished reading Blood and Chocolate. That book was AWESOME and i thought the movie was good ha they made Gabriel look like a power hungry, blood thirsty, stupid meanie butt. ugh mean directors/producer/script writer people who decided to make Gabriel a bad guy.

Oh so the day before halloween at school my friend she brought makeup to school with her and during luch me and her decorated my friend Terrance and we gave him like a unibrow and he had fake blood everywhere and a wig with a witches hat on top. We walked all around the campus. We were all laughin so hard that day.

Please please review please. i'm beggin ya! tell me what you think i love to hear what you think. It inspires me to keep writing knowing that you guys love it. well even if you don't love it please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while but i am now i just had writer's block. Ugh i hate it when that happens but whatever. well heres the next chapter.

* * *

I was glad the weekend finally ended. The week flew by fast and soon it was Wednesday. I walked into G-Major with my head held high. I'd been here for what about two months and this place already feels like home.

I was so relieved when Sadie left. She had classes during the week and had to go back to the university. She kept talking about stuff that I'd been trying to keep from Tommy. Tommy and I hadn't really talked much since Friday and I haven't really talked to Jaime either.

Well anyways it was now Wednesday and Georgia had asked me to come in to tell me that Solid wanted me for the cover. So of course I was excited. I was going to be on the cover of a magazine, I was going to be on the cover of Solid to be exact. The shoot would be before school on Friday, about one day.

Friday eventually came and I was getting up earlier than usual for the shoot he would be in an hour. I turned my attention to the object that woke me up. My cell. It rang once more and stopped, I picked it up and flipped it open. Eight missed calls, one from Tommy, one from Georgia, and six from E.J. I groaned and got out of bed to get ready for the day. My phone rang again and I hurried to answer it without looking at the caller I.D I opened it and pushed talk.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Jude." Came a voice from the other end.

"What is it Tommy?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be at the studio fifteen minutes ago."

"I overslept. This is earlier than I normally wake up you know."

"Whatever just meet us at your school. Be there before six-thirty." Tommy told me.

"Fine. Bye." I hung up and went downstairs to get something to eat and was out the door and on my way to my school. I looked at the clock in my car. Six-nineteen was in greenish blue letters. I would bee there around six-twenty five I told myself and I was right I was there at exactly six-twenty five. Of course E.J was there and yelling at me. She ushered me into the dressing room and handed me an outfit.

"Here put this on." Was what she said before I was in the changing room. I quickly got changed and walked out.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No." E.J. replied and kept doing whatever it was that she was doing.

" I'm not walking out there like this." I informed her gesturing to my body. I was wearing a shirt that would fit a little girl perfectly with an small jacket over the shirt revealing my naval and a mini mini skirt that I was sure didn't cover my butt properly and to top it off a pair of high heeled boots that went up to he knee and made me about a foot taller than I really was. E.J. just ignored me and pulled me to the door and outside where everyone else was getting ready for the photo shoot.

"Tommy tell her you like this outfit." E.J. told Tommy as we walked passed him.

"Ugh ya. She looks great." Was Tommy's response. We got to the bottom of the steps where I was handed a guitar. I slung the strap over my shoulder and walked over to where I was directed to stand. I felt a bit uneasy but after two pictures I was warming up to this. But unfortunately just as I was getting used to it. It had to end. Just like that well it ended with a phone call, one phone call. E.J. was going nuts arguing with the photographer. Tommy came down the steps with Georgia and walked over to me.

"Jude why don't you get changed and go back to the studio. Tommy and I will meet you there along with E.J. Will talk then in the conference room." I did as she said and got changed into my regular clothes and drove myself back to the studio. I met with Tommy, Georgia, and E.J. in the conference room.

"What the hell happened back there!" E.J. exploded.

"It seems that Darius has given the cover to someone else." Georgia explained.

"Darius! What's Darius got to do with any of this?" E.J. shrieked.

"He owns the cover of Solid magazine."

"This is all your fault!" E.J. directed it at me. "If you hadn't slept in and came late we would have had more pictures!"

"E.J. don't blame this on Jude." Tommy told E.J harshly.

"Your just as faulty as she is so don't talk."

"What did I do."

"Everyone knows that you and Darius had a falling out. He must have found out that you're Jude's producer and is now getting back at you."

"Look what happened between me and Darius is none of your business." Tommy defended.

"Well it's interfering with Jude so yes it is my business. Now I hear that Darius is having a pool party this Sunday. You and Jude are going to go to that party and you are going to smooth things over with Darius and try to get that cover back."

"E.J. you can't just make assumptions like that you have no clue why Darius gave that cover to someone else."

"Fine whatever but you two are still going to that party and are going to talk to Darius. I want you two to get that cover back."

"Uh as much as I'd like to stay and ditch school I think I should get going." I said willing to do anything to get away from E.J.

"Ok then we'll see you after school so you and Tommy can work on your album right." Georgia confirmed.

"Ya I'll be here." I agreed. I needed to talk to Kwest about something and it couldn't wait till next week.

* * *

Sunday rolled around faster than I expected an I was looking forward to going to a party with Tommy. To make things worse as I walked out the door that morning when Tommy honked his car horn to let me know that he was there Sadie got out of her car at the same time.

"Where are you going." She asked.

"Somewhere." I brushed her off.

"Jude!" I heard a male voice call and I looked over. Jamie made his way over to Sadie and I.

"Oh Jamie I'm so sorry. I totally forgot you were coming over."

"Jude," Sadie's grip tightened on my elbow and spun me around to face her. "Where are you going."

"Wait you're going somewhere?" Jamie asked.

"Jude come on we're going to be late to the party." Tommy decided to call right at that moment.

"Party? You're going to a party?" She asked skeptically.

"It's for work Sadie." I told her.

"Oh come on Jude I'm coming along to," She said sweetly then whispered harshly, "you can't do anything to stop me." and let go of my elbow shoving me away causing me to stumble backwards a bit.

"Yea and I'm coming to."

"Jude come on." Tommy called impatiently again.

"Hey Tommy." Sadie purred to him.

"Sadie what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why is he coming?" Jamie complained.

"I'm coming along." She replied. Tommy glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Why is he coming?" Jamie complained.

"And him to?" Tommy's voice matched Jamie's. Tommy noticed Sadie walking towards the passenger door and said, "Jude you're sitting in front." Sadie huffed in annoyance and opened the back door at the same time as Jaime opened the door on the other side and I opened the passenger door. Tommy started the car and we were on our way to Darius' mansion I guess.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you think and review. pleeeeeeaaaase.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok Sorry for the wait. This one is longer than the other ones...I think. But its mosty the same as Come As You Are episode 2 but there are a few changes.

* * *

About an hour later the four of us were at Darius' house and it was huge and I mean like really huge. The yard was crowded and almost everyone was in their bathing suit but no one was swimming.

"It's like we died and woke up in a snoop dogg video." Jamie's voice was barely above a whisper but we heard it. His face looked so funny at the moment it took all I had not to laugh.

"I got to go talk to Darius and see if he'll agree to meet you."

"What he hasn't agreed to meet me yet."

"No not exactly. Look just…ok see the DJ he'll spin you at other parties, then there's the bald guy that's John Jenkins, he does most of the cover features for solid I want you to go charm him."

"Ok." We both looked over to the door where we saw two guys watching us. One spoke to the other guy who kept his eyes on us.

"I got to go." Tommy said when the bald guy took off his sunglasses. I nodded as he walked away and was on my own or at least until Sadie and Jamie walked up.

"When you said you wanted to hang out again and be friends like we used to I didn't think it'd be while you were working." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry ok I didn't know I'd be have to be here." I said.

"Whatever." Jamie said and he followed Sadie to the other side of the yard.

"Please don't embarrass me." I heard Sadie say before they were out of earshot.

**Anonomous POV:**

Inside with Tommy and Darius.

"Jude deserves that cover Dar." Tommy argued.

"Well I don't want her on it. Guess who wins? I do."

"Why won't you let her have the cover?"

"She's to rock. I mean seriously look at her. She's just not fit to have the cover." Darius replied.

"Look D don't judge her on her looks she good and I think she could be the best. Just give her a chance and listen to this." Darius nodded as if to tell Tommy to play the C.D Tommy held up. He reached over and put the C.D into the stereo and let the music play.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out _

Outside with Jude.

Showing clips of Jude wandered around and tried to make a conversation with a couple people. Some lasted a bit but others didn't.

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say _

Jude kept wandering around and bumped into Sadie. Jude tried to take the cup of alcohol from Sadie's hands but Sadie held on as if the alcohol was her life.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe _

"Sadie are you drinking?" Jude had to ask.

"Yea what's it to you?"

"You could never hold your liquor? Sadie give me the drink, your drunk enough."

"No Jude. Just once I'd like to have some fun, you never let me have any fun. You ruin everything Jude."

"What are you talking about Sadie?"

"You ruin everything. Mom and Dads divorce was because of you. Now dad has to take care of you and mom ran away cause she wanted nothing to do with you. Your pushing away your friends Jude, what all because Tommy's back in your life. "

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall _

"That's not true is it?" Jude asked Jamie but he didn't reply.

"Jude face it your not better than me or anyone here and you never will be. You're just a sleazy wannabe who only cares about yourself. "

"Ya ok Sadie." Jude said and walked away before Sadie could see her cry. Jude looked up to see Eden and John and another lady in front of her. So Jude tried to walk around them but was caught by Eden.

_If I burn down in this fire  
__Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain _

"All I'm saying is that some of us is just a little more hmmmm realer than others. I mean take Jude," Eden was saying when she saw Jude and grabbed her arm and dragged Jude to her side.

"Hey."

"Jude and me for example. I've been working toward this for my entire life. Don't get me wrong I mean this whole sad girl with guitar routine, it's a great marketing angle. I totally understand why you won over me, but beneath that bad attitude and bad fashions your just a one hit wonder way waiting to happen Jude. Everyone knows it but you."

_Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say _

"Yea thanks. Excuse me." Jude walked away towards Sadie. " Happy." She said to Sadie who had seen the whole thing and walked over to the opposite side on the lawn to sit on a bench.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

Jude felt the presence of someone sit down next to her. She looked up to see the other woman that had been with Eden and John earlier.

"Sad isn't it. Some people can only feel big by putting others down." The woman said.

"Ya well then she must feel sumo size. I just hate this ever since I won Instant Star I just feel like everyone wants something from me."

"What do you mean."

"My dad wants me to have a good job so I can pay all the expenses, my friends want me to spend more time with them, my sister wants me to hand everything to her, my lable wants good music."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to make good music." Jude admitted. Before the other woman could say anything Jude looked up to see Sadie and Eden fighting.

_Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life _

With Sadie:

Sadie watched her sister walk across the lawn to a bench. She thought for a few seconds about what she had just heard. She may have hated her sister but Jude didn't deserve to be treated like that unless it was her throwing the insults at Jude. She picked up the drink that was on the counter next to her and took a sip before getting up and walking over to Eden.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe I wanna lose control,  
I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

"Hey Malibu Barbie." Sadie called getting Eden's attention. "I think you owe Jude an apology."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Look you can comment on her attitude and her clothes, but my sister can sing your butt off." She pauses, then, "Which by the way is way to fat." Sadie earns a few chuckles by over lookers.

"Why don't you go and sober up." She gently pushes Sadie.

"Why don't you make me." Sadie pushes Eden in return.

"Yea well maybe I'll have to." Eden pushes back. Out of outrage Sadie slaps Eden and Jude rushes up and tries to hold Sadie back.

"Sadie, Sadie it isn't worth it." Jude tells Sadie who is fighting against her.

"No let me at her." Sadie wines. Jude repeats the same thing over and over to Sadie.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall_

Eden kicks Jude who falls into a bush with Sadie. On the other side of the pool The woman Jude was talking to watches from afar. Sadie stands up and starts to attack Eden but is held back by Jude. Sadie gets closer and closer to Eden singing her arms but missing the person she is trying to hit.

Inside with Tommy and Darius:

_I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall Let me fall_

"She is nothing but a mature artist." Tommy says but is cut off by Jude's voice.

"Sadie, Sadie, no Sadie." the two look out the window to see Jude holding back a angered Sadie who is singing her arms wildly at Eden. Sadie lifts her leg to kick Eden who catches the let. Sadie loses her balance and sends the three of them toppling into the water. Where Jude gets out and yells at a fighting Eden and Sadie. Tommy sighs and turns back to Darius.

"Humph you were saying something." Darius smirks.

"It was good seeing you Dar." Tommy says and puts his sunglasses on and gets up.

Tommy, Jude, Sadie, and Jamie are walking back to the car..

"Great work Genius. I was close to getting you that cover until you went all kinder gym out there." Tommy said looking at Jude then at Sadie.

"Let me just say in my defense I…" She stops . Then bends over and thows up all over Tommy's shoes.

"That's gross." Jude says. Jamie's in the background and makes a disgusted face.

"That's perfect." Tommy says sarcastically.

"Hey Tom." A voice calls getting Jude and Tommy's attention. "She got the cover."

"What?" Tommy asks.

"Lets just say your girl made a good impression on the right people." He turns to look over at the woman Jude was talking to earlier and Jude and Tommy follow his gaze. The woman smiles slightly at them. "I was overruled. Good seeing you again Jude."

"You to D." Jude replies.

"It's a shame about your shoes." Darius says and walks away.

"Who was that?" Jude asks.

"Portia. Darius' kid sister."

"Oh your ex." Jude says.

"Yea."

* * *

Please review. I love to hear what you think. even if its just to say good job, great story, or you hate it. thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Jude's POV:**

School just got out and I was on my way to the studio. I had to walk today since dad took my car. He didn't even ask! His car broke down this morning so he decide to take my car. By the time I realized my car was gone I had about ten minutes before school started and Jamie was already gone. So I was late to class.

But now I get to go to the studio and record my new song. I went to the studio every day and have been working there for about a month but I still get excited about recording a new song.

I finally got to the studio every one was running around like always. Kwest was in the kitchen making a sandwich, E.J was yelling at everyone, Georgia I think was in her office since I couldn't find her, and Tommy was in the recording studio doing something. He's such a workaholic.

"Hey Jude." Kwest sand from the kitchen when he saw me. I turned to glare at him. "Don't call you that yea yea I know."

"Sure." I replied.

"So what song are we gonna work on today?" He always asked that hopping maybe that I'd give in and let them hear the song. Kwest knew it was partly about Tommy. I wrote it when Tommy left and Kwest heard me sing it the night of the concert the only one I went to.

"Yea I got a new song."

"Jude!" I heard from across the lobby. I turned and saw Tommy still in the studio holding the door open staring at me.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Come over here we gotta start working!"

"Come on Kwest." I said.

**Anonymous POV:**

"Ok give me a sec." Jude watched as he put away everything he took out. The two walked across the lobby to where Tommy was. Kwest was busy eating his sandwich and Jude was herself, both of them were quite. They finally reached the studio that Tommy was working in.

"So Jude you got anything new?" Tommy asked.

"Yea actually I wrote a new song last night."

"well then get in there and sing it then."

"Ok." Jude went into the booth and grabbed her guitar from the corner and sat on the stool in front of the mike.

"It's called 'Ironic.'"

An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

"Great Job Jude." Tommy and Kwest smiled at her.

"Thanks." She replied and slipped off the stool and into the adjoining studio.

"Did you write all that last night?"

"No. I wrote part of it before but was never really able to finish it until last night." Jude explained.

"Well it awesome, but can I ask what inspired it?" Tommy asked.

"Why it's not about you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Um I actually need something to drink so I'm going to get some water. OK?" Jude said and hastily left.

Jude was getting something to drink when she heard someone behind her. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Instead she took out another bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to the other person.

"Here." She said.

"Thanks.' replied the person.

"Yep. So what do you want?"

"I want a hit Jude, no I need a hit." They demanded well sort of. Jude turned around to face E.J.

"I'm working on it OK. Just listen to the song I just recorded."

"Jude that song won't make it. I went to talk to Tommy and Kwest and they let me listen to that song. We need something with more passion." Jude didn't reply. "You understand." Jude stayed quite giving her a nod. "OK now get back to work." E.J. walked away leaving Jude to stand alone for a few seconds before she to walked off.

"Jude." Tommy said when she walked in.

"Yea."

"We need to get to work on that song."

"No E.J told me I needed something with more passion so I'm going to sing another song." Jude told them.

"What song?"

"A song I wrote a while ago." Jude went into the Recording booth and sat down at the piano and started to play the song that caused her so much pain. She let her emotion flow out through her fingers as the stroked the keys on the piano and her voice was raw with passion that it hurt just listening to it. She let her tears fall as the music drifted across the room.

When the song ended she looked up gathering courage and looked straight into Tommy's eyes. He didn't move and neither did she. They both sat there for what seemed like forever until Kwest broke them out of it when his voice entered through the mike.

"Good job Jude. Can you sing it one more time then you can have a break. OK?" Jude nodded and wipped her face of any remaining tears told herself to stay strong and played the song over again.

* * *

Woops sorry i'm not telling what song it was and you won't find out until the next chapter or maybe the one after that i'm not sure. I'll try to update as fast as i can. But you have to do something for me...Please!!! oh ya i didn't say what it was. Well theres a little button right below and it says somthing like review and i would love it if you guys reviewed cause i haven't gotten very many reviews so please review.

Well anyways now i am going to tell you a wittle (little if you don'tknow what i meant) secret. I'm starting to write another story. It's another Instant Star story but its a crossover between Instant Star and Twilight. Review and let me know if you want to know more and i'll put in a little summary in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Jude sat on the couch in the recording studio, Tommy was sitting at the mixing board working on the final touch ups of the song. She strummed away on her guitar ignoring the fact that Tommy was in the same room with her. She hadn't talked much to Tommy or even Kwest since she recorded the song. She knew Tommy was dieng to know who the song was about. He knew deep down that the song was about him he just wanted to hear it from her.

"Songs done." Tommy said breaking the silence that masked the room.

"Oh." Was the only reply that Tommy got.

"Do you wanna hear it?"

"Sure." Jude said before thinking, regretting that she agreed to hear it she internally groaned. Before she could tell him not to play the song the sound of her fingers stroking out soft tunes from the piano filtered through the speakers.

Jude has flashbacks of the past as the song plays.

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

**Flashback:  
Jude and Tommy talking in Jude's room. Tommy tells Jude that he is joining a band called '**_**Boyz Attack' **_**and holds up a piece of paper. Jude smiles and hugs Tommy. **

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

**Jude playing something on the guitar while singing with Tommy and Sadie as an audience. Sadie tells Jude that she's an awful singer and the song was crap. Then walks up the stairs. Tears fill Jude's eyes and Tommy hugs Jude and just holds her telling her that Sadie is just jealous.**

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this_

**Jude sitting in her room alone crying her guitar discarded to the side. Her camera is in her hand and she's looking through all the photos that she took with Tommy.**

_I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

**Jude and Tommy in Jude's room Jude was playing her guitar and singing and Tommy was sitting across from her laughing. Tommy just came over after a fight he had with his drunk mom and Jude was trying to cheer him up and it worked just like it always does.**

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again so__meday  
Even though we go seprate ways_

**Jude laughing at something someone said, Tommy next to her with his arm around her waist and A their friends, Angie and Hunter, standing opposite of them. Tommy tells them he has to go to the studio and Jude and Tommy kiss before Tommy walks away.**

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

**Jude and Tommy in Jude's room crumpled up paper surrounding them and Jude getting frustrated. Tommy puts his arms around hers and together they strum the guitar in Jude's lap. Jude smiles up at Tommy and writes something down in the notebook next to her and Tommy smiles to. Jude plays a song happy that she finally got it.**

_I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this_

**Jude talking on the phone smiling. She holds two small pieces of paper in her hands, tickets to the concert that night for '**_**Boyz Attack'. **_**She tells the person on the phone that she can't wait before hanging up. She asks Sadie to go to the concert with her and together they get ready for the concert. **

_I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you_

**Jude walks backstage and immediately spots Tommy. She pulls Sadie over to where Tommy is and they hug. Sadie walks off leaving Jude and Tommy alone. The two talk until Tommy has to go onstage but meet again after. **

_If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that I'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind 'cause  
I'll remember you, you_

**Tommy's first attempt at running away after he gets into a big fight with his mom. Jude catches him and they spend the whole night at the park talking and writing songs. At dawn they walk back home and Tommy thanks Jude for being there for him.**

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you, _

**The phone rings and Jude picks it up. She smiles when she hears him voice the hadn't spoke to each other since last week at the concert. Jude's smile fades as soon as Tommy breaks up with her. She hangs up and runs to her room locking herself in and cried. She cried until she had no more tears to cry.**

_no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you  
__  
Forever baby, I'll remember you _

**Jude and Tommy saying good bye as Tommy leaves with the rest of the band. Jude tells Tommy that she'll miss him and won't ever forget him. They kiss one last time before Tommy gets into the limo with Darius and the rest of the band.**

Jude wipes her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't need anyone to see her cry, she didn't need protecting from anything, she didn't need people worrying over her, or getting her hopes up when they end up letting her down.

"Jude?" Tommy's voice broke her out of the trance she was in.

"I'm going to go get some water." She got up and started to walk towards the door that led to the lobby and kitchenette but Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He looked into her eyes and Jude looked everywhere but into his eyes.

"Jude?" Tommy tried again.

"What?" Jude asked this time.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jude I know something's wrong you avoided me ever since you recorded that song. Does this have anything to do with the song?"

"No it's nothing I'm fine. Really I am."

"Jude, I've known you since kindergarten. I know when your lying. What's with the song Jude?" Jude made the mistake of looking into his eyes they were questioning, searching, trying to understand.

"I wrote the song when you left I just recently finished the song."

"Ok so why have you been cautious around me all week? Is the song about me Jude?"

"Yes the song is about you, it's just whenever I hear it I…" Jude started.

"Jude." Kwest walked in. "Did I interrupt something?" Kwest asked noticing Tommy's glare.

"Yea you did Kwest." Tommy shot.

"Oh sorry I'll just go." Kwest said inching back out the door.

"Kwest you're already in here what did you want to tell me?" Jude asked stopping Kwest before he could leave.

"Georgia wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok Kwest tell her I'll be there in a few."

"Ok." Kwest slid out of the room, Jude turned back to Tommy.

"I should go talk to Georgia. I don't want to keep her waiting." Jude informed Tommy softly.

"Jude." Tommy said stopping Jude from leaving. "We'll talk about this later OK?" Jude nodded and slipped out of the room just like Kwest leaving Tommy alone.

Jude knocked on Georgia's office door and walked in. She found Georgia sitting in front of her desk looking through some papers.

"Kwest said you wanted to see me." Jude said when Georgia looked up.

"Yes Jude take a seat please." Jude did as she was told.

"So what did you want?"

"Well as you know your eighteenth birthday is coming up soon and we want to through you a big birthday party. Whatever you want."

"No it's ok I wasn't really thinking about having a party this year." Jude tried to persuade Georgia.

"Nonsense were gonna throw you a party. You just need to give us a theme."

"Ok well how about a masquerade?" Jude said.

"Hmmm a masquerade? I like it. Ok a masquerade ball for you eighteenth birthday party." Jude was in Georgia's office for a few more hours talking about the party with Georgia and E.J.

* * *

Hey the song was called I'll remember you by No Secrets sorry if you didn't like the song but i can't do anything about that i just thought it fit real well with the story. And the song from last chapter was called Ironic by Alanis Morissette. Well Please please review. Thank you shadylady21 for your review. I'm sorry to say this but if i don't get more reviews i'm gonna have to stop writing this story. Aw who am i kidding i won't be able to stop i'll just put it on haitus while i start another story but i don't want to do that so please review review review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you shadylady21 and bubblz16 for reviewing. It really meant alot. About Jude and Sadie's relationship i'll try to explain later in the story. You learn a bit about the family in the beggining of this chapter but not a lot.

Disclamer: As much as i wish i did i do not own Instant star. =(

Now on with the story...

* * *

It was the day of the masquerade the whole studio was in uproar trying to get things ready for the party. Jude was still at home she wasn't expected at the studio until four in the afternoon.

Jude didn't wake up until twelve in the afternoon. That's the time she set her alarm clock for knowing no one would be there to wake her up or even say happy birthday to her. Just like there hadn't been anyone there last year or even the year before that. Basically no one except her friends had been there to say happy birthday to her since Tommy left. That was when things got bad and everything fell apart. Stuart cheating, Victoria having an affair with her divorce lawyer, Sadie and Jude fighting well that started even before Tommy left, Victoria running away with divorce lawyer, Stuart moving back into the house, and Sadie leaving for college. That wasn't all of it just some of the major things.

Jude stopped thinking about what had happened with her family. She got up took a shower and went downstairs to make breakfast. She made herself J shaped pancakes, it was something her mother always did for her when Jude was little, but ever since Stuart cheated on Victoria, Jude made them herself. She sang happy birthday to herself, it was like a tradition, a sad, lonely tradition that Jude felt would never end. Once she finished making her pancakes Jude turned on the TV and ate her pancakes. Just like last year she was alone thinking about the good times when she wasn't spending her birthdays alone. Finally it was four o'clock and Jude slid out the door and walked to her car she started it up and drove to the studio, where she would have her first real birthday party since a long time ago a time that seemed as if it were only a dream that she could still see vividly.

Jude walked into the bustling studio, people were buzzing with excitement, while running around the room. E.J yelling in the center of the studio before running off to go fix something an intern did or wrong or that didn't meet her standards. Then she spotted Jude and hurried towards the birthday girl.

"Oh thank god you're here." She said grabbing Jude's elbow and leading her towards the dressing rooms. "We have to get you into your dress and change anything that might need to be fixed. Then do you're make-up and hair and we only have about three hours to do all this." E.J stated frantically.

Jude as shoved into a dressing room where her dress was hanging by a hook on the wall. She unzipped the clothing bag that it was in. It was a beautiful royal blue strapless gown. She stripped and slipped into the stunning gown. Jude didn't have a strapless bra zipped up the dress as much as she could and went out with her bra straps showing. E.J. was waiting impatiently outside perked up.

"So.." E.J. began.

"I don't have a strapless bra." Jude admitted.

"That's easy to fix. What bra size are you?" Jude told her and she flagged down a passing intern and told her to go buy a strapless bra in Jude's size. The intern hurried away. E.J. zipped the dress up the rest of the way and inspected it making sure there weren't any rips that they missed, making sure it still fit Jude and that Jude didn't get fatter or skinnier in the time since her last fitting, which was only two days ago. Finally about a half hour later the intern came back with a bag that held Jude's strapless bra. Jude was given some slippers and a robe to put over her dress so that the dress wasn't ruined and was rushed to make up.

Tommy was walking towards the mixing booth where his buddy Kwest was, when he noticed someone sitting in a chair with familiar blonde hair. He took a detour and entered the room where the blonde sat.

"Jude." He said scaring her.

"Shit Tommy don't do that." She said when she saw him.

"You should've seen your face and you jumped like five feet in the air." He laughed she just glared at him. "Ok sorry, sorry."

"You better be." She scolded.

"So that's what your wearing for the party?" He asked staring at her robe.

"No." She informed him. "My dress is under this I just don't want to ruin it before the party."

"Oh so can I see it."

"No." He frowned. "Your just going to have to wait till the party just like everyone else."

"Please just a peep or even a hint, just tell me what color it is." He begged but before she could reply E.J. entered.

"What are you doing in here no one gets to se the birthday girl until later tonight." She shooed him away. "Now that he's gone, Jude Pedro here will start working on your make up. Only about two more hours and your hair still needs to get done and we haven't even started with make up." Jude was sure that by the end of the night E.J.'s hair would be all gone. The woman fled the room when she heard a loud crash.

Pedro started with the make up which took about forty-five minutes it might have not been as long if Jude had kept still. Countless times did she have to itch her nose or move around in the chair to get comfortable and he would mess up and have to clean it up and scold her then would remind her constantly to keep still. The same thing happened with hair too. Jude couldn't keep still causing the person to pause or loose the pieces of hair they were working with at the time. By the time Jude was done with everything there was about a half hour left till the party.

Jude was to walk out and make a grand entrance. She stood right behind the doors waiting for the right moment when they would tell her it was time to make her entrance. Georgia was standing right next to her and Tommy was right outside the doors waiting to escort her into the crowd of people.

"Ready?" The other woman asked. Jude could only nod. "Breathe Jude." And so Jude did she took in a big breath and let it go. "It's about time. Here's your mask, turn around so I can tie in on." Georgia told her.

"Thanks G." Jude said after a few seconds.

"No problem." Georgia replied, then whispered "It's time." and pushed Jude towards the door.

**Main entrance with Tommy:**

Tommy was talking to Kwest when people started to enter it was a masquerade and people were required to bring masks. They weren't required to wear them though. Some held the, some pushed their masks up so it rested on their forehead or in their hair, and some women had headbands that had masks on them. He was still talking to Kwest when E.J came up and interrupted them.

"Tommy?" Came her impatient voice.

"Yes?"

"We need you to be at Jude's side when she enters."

"OK."

"That means you need to follow me she'll be coming out any minute."

"Fine. See you later man." Tommy called to Kwest as E.J dragged him away.

He had been standing at the doorway for a while when they finally announced that Jude was coming out. All eyes turned towards him or rather they all turned to look at the door. The door Jude would be entering. They opened and There Jude stood she smiled when she saw Tommy and walked forwards. Tommy was in awe, she was stunning in that strapless blue dress with a simple mask with gold outlining to go with it. Her hair was elegantly pulled back with a black and silver chocker to go with it. Tommy held his arm out for her when she got to him and she took it.

"You look beautiful." Tommy told her, Jude blushed and turned her head.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Ready."

"Yea." The two walked around the room talking to people how introduced themselves. It was hard to tell who was who when half the room was wearing a mask. They were walking away from a couple they had just been talking to when someone stopped them.

"Jude." Causing Jude and Tommy to turn around.

"Yes.' Jude said.

"Hey it's been a while."

"Do I know you?"

"We went to school together." The man took off his mask and Tommy and Jude were shocked to see this man before them. Jude threw herself at him hugging him while Tommy stood his ground and glared at him.

* * *

Sorry for stopping there oh who am i kidding i'm not sorry. hahaha. OK really who do you think this guy is and why does Tommy not like this guy that is the question. OK yea that was really lame but seriously people **REVIEW**!!!!!!!! Ok about Jude's outfit thier should be a link on my profile so you can se the lovely dress and the oh so wonderful mask.

oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

_We went to school together." The man took off his mask and Tommy and Jude were shocked to see this man before them. Jude threw herself at him hugging him while Tommy stood his ground and glared at him._

"What are you doing here?" Tommy said through his teeth.

"Came to see an old friend." The guy said. "Always knew you could do it Jude. Wasn't expecting Tommy to be your producer."

"Thanks Hunter for coming. I heard about Angie I'm sorry."

"Oh yea sometimes I wish she were still here she'd be real proud of you Jude." Jude opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when her name was yet again shouted from somewhere behind her. She turned to see Kat leading the way to her and Jamie right behind.

"Hey Kat Jamie I'm so glad you could come." She gave both of them a hug.

"Jude can we talk to you about something." Kat asked.

"Umm," Jude looked at Tommy who nodded for her to go. Tommy watched as Jude was led away and once she was out of sight he turned back to Hunter.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I'm here to get my revenge." Hunter growled.

"Angie's death was an accident."

"It's your fault she died she trusted you and because of that my sisters dead."

"What do you want?"

"I told you I'm getting my revenge. Tell Jude I said bye." With that he walked away probably to the door.

Hunter didn't really leave instead he stayed and hid on the second floor but made sure that he was still able to watch Tommy and Jude.

"Jude so I overheard you and Tommy talking about you needing a band and well Jamie found one." Kat told Jude when they were in a quiet studio.

"What who?"

"Umm you remember Spiederman and the other two guys from Jaime's birthday party?"

"Yea? Why?"

"Well the three of them are a band. Jamie is currently their manager."

"Ok I'll talk to Tommy about see what he says." Jude said.

"Talk to me about what?" The three turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Jamie's managing a band."

"Oh."

"So what do you say. I think we should see what they're like. I mean it can't hurt to check them out."

"I don't know maybe."

"Come on Tommy we've checked out I don't know how many people lets give them a chance." Jude persuaded.

"We'll talk about it later lets go out and enjoy the party." Tommy led Jude out and back to the lobby while Kat and Jamie followed.

Jude drove herself home the party had been pretty laid back nothing major except that she saw Hunter and that she might have a new band by the end of the week. She was tired by the time she got home. So tired that she didn't notice another car in the driveway until she entered the house.

"So I hear you had a birthday party today." Jude jumped and looked towards the voice.

"What do you want Sadie?"

"I want to know why I wasn't invited to your party."

"I didn't think you'd want to come. You've never been to any of my other parties."

"Jude I'm your sister of course I'd want to come to your parties." Sadie told her softly her voice thick with sisterly emotion.

"No you just wanted to come because Tommy and every reported was there. You just wanted to be photographed and flirt with Tommy." Jude accused waking up a bit.

"I can't believe you Jude I am your sister I would never use you."

"Of course you wouldn't just like you wouldn't use me to go to Tommy's concerts or get backstage passes, just like you wouldn't use me as your own personal Barbie."

"Jude I didn't use you."

"Sure you didn't. Every year after mom left no it started even before that you never cared about me. When mom was here you'd at least say happy birthday but that was only cause she made you then when Dad cheated she didn't care and you never spoke to me unless you wanted or needed something. Of all the parties I had, of all the parties I invited you to come to this is the one you wanted to go to. Why is that? Is it because you want to be there for me? No. Is it cause you love me? No. Is it cause I'm suddenly famous and there's going to be hot guys and reporters there? Bingo! That's gotta be it."

"Jude you are so selfish! Poor you all sad and lonely always moping around feeling sorry for yourself. Get over yourself you had it all but no you had to ruin it by driving away everyone because Tommy left. Its because you locked yourself in your room and wouldn't talk to anyone that drove Dad into the arms of another woman!"

"That's not true!" Jude argued on the verge of tears.

"Awww is Jude gonna cry? Go ahead no one cares anymore!"

"Get out of my house!" Jude screamed.

"This is not your house!"

"Who has to pay the mortgage! Who has to pay electricity, and running water! Mom's somewhere in Europe, Dad won't pay it, so I gotta pay it with my money. That technically makes this MY house! So get out!" Sadie left without saying anything else and Jude ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

Jude was woken up by her cell phone the next morning. When it stopped she went back to sleep but unfortunately it started ringing again. Jude silently cursed whoever woke her from her peaceful slumber. She grabed her phone and answered.

"Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Jude where the hell are you it's eight o'clock?" She heard Tommy say angrily.

"Shit." She sat straight up. "Oh my god Tommy I'm so sorry I overslept. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jude hung up and hurridly got ready to go to the studio. She sped to the studio and was there by eight twenty five.

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked right after she rushed in.

"Sorry I overslept."

"Ok well we have to start working on a new song. We need one more song for your first album."

" I have one but it's not quite finished."

"Ok show me what you got." Jude pulled out her journal and flipped through the pages till she found what she was looking for and handed it to Tommy.

"This is very good Jude." He said "but how about we change this and add this." He wrote down a few things and showed Jude. She nodded and smiled. The two of them sat down and worked on the song. About and hour later they finally finished and Jude strummed the song singing softly.

"I think it's done." Tommy said after listening to Jude.

"No something is missing. It doesn't sound right." Jude admitted.

"Someone else should sing it with you." Jude and Tommy snapped their heads towards the doorway to see Kwest leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Jude asked.

"It should be a duet. You and Tommy should sing it together."

"No, no duet, and Tommy doesn't sing anymore remember."

"He's right. I should be a duet, but I'm not singing." Tommy stated.

"Guys seriously the song would be so much better with both of you singing." Kwest argued.

"No, no, no, no, no, no duet an especially not with him." Jude declared.

"You two have chemistry exactly what this song needs." Kwest voiced.

"We're just friends nothing more, we might have dated before but it didn't work out. We're just friends we were best friends but nothing more." Tommy defended.

Kwest tried to persuade them for a few more minutes before giving up, but before he did he saw the light and went for it. Maybe now they'd agree to do a duet.

"Georgia." He called.

"Yes?" Georgia said walking over to him.

"Have you heard the new song Tommy and Jude wrote for Jude's CD?"

"No why?"

"It's great though there's something missing and they can't figure out what. I gave them an idea but they won't listen to me. What do you think?"

"I think I should hear this song."

"What no Kwest is just joking." Jude covered.

"Jude there's no need to be nervous I've heard you sing before." Georgia tried to soothe Jude thinking it was nerves.

"Fine." Jude slumped and walked into the booth. Tommy gave her thumbs up to start singing.

"You're right there is something missing." Georgia acknowledged when Jude finished singing.

"I was saying that it would sound much better in Jude and Tommy sang it together as a duet."

"You know Kwest you're right it would sound so much better if They sang it as a duet."

"G, I don't sing anymore you know that." Tommy complained.

"Fine don't do a duet but you'll need another song and it'll need to be done and you need to start recording and approved by me by the end of today. You think you could do that in about an hour or two."

"Are you joking we couldn't do that in an hour."

"Good then we're clear that you will do a duet together?" Georgia looked between Jude and Tommy making sure they were clear before walking away.

"Ok I guess were doing a duet together." Jude sighed.

"Yea we should start by going over the song sing it a few times before we start recording. Get over here Kwest you're helping us."

The three of them went over the song a couple of times then Tommy and Jude hit the recording booth to start recording.

* * *

Sooooo what do you think? Please please REVIEW i'm begging you.


	13. Chapter 13

Jude and Tommy went into the booth together and waited for Kwest to give them the signal that he's ready. After a few seconds of waiting he finally gave them two thumbs up to start singing.

_[Jude]_ Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind

_[Tommy]_ Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?

_[Both]_ Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
Oh, Someday we'll know

_[Jude]_ If love can move a mountain  
_[Both]_ Someday we'll know  
_[Tommy]_ Why the sky is blue  
_[Both]_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

_[Jude]_ Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
_[Tommy]_ Or what the wind says when she cries?  
_[Jude]_ I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
_  
[Both]_ For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight  
Someday we'll know

_[Jude]_ If love can move a mountain  
_[Both]_ Someday we'll know  
_[Tommy]_ Why the sky is blue  
_[Both]_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
_[Tommy]_ Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
_[Both]_ One day I'll go  
_[Jude]_ Dancing on the moon  
_[Both]_ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you....

_[Both]_ Open up the world

_[Jude]_ I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

_[Tommy]_ Watched the stars crash in the sea

_[Jude]_ If I can ask God just one question

_[Both]_ Why aren't you here with me tonight?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
_[Tommy]_ If love can move a mountain  
_[Both]_ Someday we'll know  
_[Jude]_ Why the sky is blue  
_[Both]_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
_[Tommy]_ Why Samson loved Dalilah  
_[Both]_ One day I'll go  
_[Jude]_ Dancing on the moon  
_[Both]_ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you....

"Great job." E.J said from the doorway from when she slipped in after the started singing.

"I totally agree." Kwest put in.

"Thanks." Jude mutered.

"Oh Jude theres someone in the lobby that wants to talk to you." E.J informed Jude.

"Thanks E.J." Jude left the room.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked E.J.

"Don't know I never met him before but it seemed like he and Jude were old friends." E.J told Tommy. Tommy walked to the doorway followed by Kwest and E.J and peered out the doorway to see who the stranger was.

"Shit." Tommy muttered and walked out of the studio and joined Jude.

"Do you know who that is?" E.J asked Kwest nodding in the direction of the guy Jude and Tommy were talking to.

"No but Tommy doesn't like him."

"Hmm I wonder why?"

"Come on E.J everyone knows that Jude and Tommy love each other. It's just T being jealous." Kwest assured Georgia.

"I don't know I mean no guy gives looks to someone else because their jealous. There's got to be a juicy story behind those looks. Seriously look the guy is smirking at Tommy as if he's in on some secret and Tommy has that look as if he's telling the guy to back off."

"Whatever E.J" Kwest mumbled and walked towards the kitchenette. He tried to forget what E.J had said but her words kept echoing through his ears. Kwest realized that if he was quite he would be able to hear Jude, Tommy, and the mystery talking.

"…What do you say Jude dinner tonight?" The guy asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to finish recording the song but maybe some other time."

"How's tomorrow?"

"No…" Tommy said abruptly. "Ugh we have all those last minute touch ups and everything tomorrow."

"Oh yea well how bout you come to the party tomorrow?" Jude said.

"Another party? How many parties do you have?"

"It's not really like this."

"Oh then ok."

"Ok then I'll se you then I got to go." Kwest thought the other two left two but was proved wrong when the guy said something.

"She's the same Jude as before, so innocent."

"Don't go there Hunter." Kwest was stunned, so this was Hunter, Angie's brother Hunter.

"Oh come on it's just a little game and I'm only taking what you took from me." _wait what did he mean by that?_

"That was an accident. It wasn't supposed to end like that?"

"Really cause I could've sworn that it was all just a game to you, see how many girls you could get to fall for you then play with their little hearts then break them."

"What are you talking about?"

"First you ask Jude out then flirt with Angie behind your girlfriends back, then dump you girlfriend leaving her with no one to pick up the pieces and get married to another woman to cheat on her with Angie then kill Angie."

"No that's not what happened…" Tommy started.

"Oh I'm sure that's exactly how it went and it's all still a game to you, just this time is different. There's another player. See ya tomorrow." With that Hunter left. Kwest was stunned._ WTF just happened? _

"Hey Kwest." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to see Jude staring at him. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yea." _She should know about Hunter._ He thought but he shook the thought from his head deciding that he would talk to Tommy first.

"OK well just wondering if you were ready to start recording."

"Yea sure I just gotta talk to Tommy first, we'll meet you in there." Kwest walked off to find Tommy who wasn't where he was earlier. He found him in studio C a place where both Tommy and Jude go when they need to think about stuff.

"Hey T." Kwest whispered.

"Kwest hey what's up."

"Are you OK?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard everything that You and Hunter said."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tommy replied trying to cover the shock in his voice.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Kwest demanded.

"Ok fine what do you want to know." Tommy sighed.

"What was all that about? What does Hunter mean its all just a game?"

"He thinks its my fault Angie died and I don't blame him it is my fault. Its my fault Angie died."

"Don't say that it's not your fault Angie was just upset that you broke things off with her she was angry and wasn't thinking straight."

"No it is my fault and now Jude has to pay for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Hunter keeps asking Jude if she'll go out with him? He's using her to get to me he's playing around with her to make me suffer then he's gonna well I don't know but he's gonna do something to her."

"Tommy don't you think we should tell Jude about this? She has a right to know."

"No we can't tell her if she finds out that I killed Angie she'll hate me."

"You killed Angie." A voice sobbed from the other side of the studio. Tommy and Kwest looked up to see Jude run out of the studio.

* * *

Sorry for not posting sonner I had a four day weekend and had no computer so i couldn't post for a while but i'm posting now and because i posted so late i will try to update really soon. But for now please please review. Please


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy jumped up and ran out of the studio and followed Jude. He saw her in the alley way next to the building and walked up to her. She just ignored him when he stood next to her, she didn't even look at him or acknowledge him. She wasn't crying just angry.

"Jude…"

"Don't." She stopped him.

"Look I'm sorry Ok."

"Is that all you can say I'm sorry?" She retorted.

"Jude remember when I told you Darius made me break up with Angie like he made me break up with you?"

"What that got anything to do with this?" Jude scoffed.

"Look Angie and I were dating while I was married to Portia. Darius found out and told me it was either my career or Angie and so I chose my career. Angie was dismayed to say in the least so she took my keys and ran off with my car Hunter blames me for it."

"That wasn't your fault she ran off, she took your keys, she was the one driving."

"But it was still my fault if I had stopped her, if I had chosen Angie over my career maybe…"

"Don't say that. Look Tommy its not your fault no matter what Hunter or anyone else thinks Angie chose to drive off."

"Thanks Jude."

"Wait did you say Hunter blames you? If he hated you why is he so nice to you now"

"Yea about that Hunter is only back for one reason and its not because he missed you or because he wanted to see you, its cause he wants revenge."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked not quite understanding.

"He came back because he wants revenge for Angie's death."

"Oh I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. I just well she was one of best friends. If you need any help just ask. You know I'm always her for you. Come on lets go finish recording." Jude walked back into the building.

"Jude wait…" Tommy called to Jude's retreating form but it was to late the door closed behind Jude. "there's more." he finished to himself then followed Jude.

"Hey how'd she take it?" Kwest asked catching up to Tommy.

"Ok…for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"I told her most of it but she left before I could tell her the rest." Tommy admitted to Kwest.

"You have to tell her T. Something could happen."

"I know but we were best friends growing up and now Angie's dead, I abandoned her, and Hunter wants to kill her."

"Would you rather her dead or upset?"

"Upset. Jude upset isn't pretty but I'd rather her not be dead."

"Exactly. Now come on I bet Jude's waiting for us in the studio." The two entered the studio to find Jude sitting at the mixing board. She looked up as they walked in.

"Jaime's band is coming in tomorrow so we can see what they got. OK?"

"Yea sure. We aren't doing much except for wrapping up your CD."

The three started working on the song they just started earlier that day. Although Tommy spent the rest of the day with Jude he never got a chance to tell Jude what he needed to tell her.

It was about midnight when Jude finally arrived home. She was half asleep and didn't notice the dark figure sitting on her doorstep. Tommy gave Jude a ride home saying that he'd pick her up the next day. Jude dug through her bag looking for her keys. She stopped at the edge of the step when she couldn't find her keys.

"Jude." Jude snapped her head up to look at the dark figure that was sitting right in front of her on the porch.

"Hunter?" Jude was now wide awake when she saw who it was. She remembered the talk she and Tommy had earlier. "Go away and stay away from me and Tommy."

'I need to talk to you. Can we please go for a walk please." His voice was low and raw.

"No I'm tired and you need to leave."

"Please I really need someone to talk to and you're the only one I can trust now." Hunter pleaded and Jude sighed,

"Fine but only a short walk nothing to long I need to get some sleep."

"I didn't mean for all this to happen. I was just angry about Angie's death and because I lost all my friends that actually cared for me."

"Hunter don't beat yourself up over it we all make mistakes sometimes." Jude tried to console Hunter.

"No it's not ok I wanted to kill you, Jude. I wanted to kill you and Tommy. Know I'll have to live with myself knowing that there was a part of me that wanted to kill my best friends."

"Hunter you were angry, just like Angie was hurt. You do stupid things when you angry and hurt. If my best friend died I'd probably blame it on someone too. "

"I didn't blame anyone. Tommy really did kill Angie." Hunter persisted.

"No Angie died in a car crash. Angie was hurt when Tommy broke up with her, so she took Tommy's car keys and started driving. Which caused her to crash."

"It's his fault Angie died if Tommy had stopped Angie from taking the keys then maybe she'd still be alive."

"Maybe but who know maybe she would've ran out of his apartment and gotten hit by a car." Jude reasoned.

"Thanks Jude."

"For what?"

"For being so forgiving."

"Hunter you're one of my best friends. I will always be here for you to talk to when you need to talk." Jude looked around for the first time."

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You're a great friend Jude but you wouldn't understand." Jude struggled against him trying to wiggle free but he was to strong a few seconds later Jude blacked out.

Jude slowly woke up she tried sitting up but her whole body ached as if somebody had dropped her onto the cold concrete she was laying on. She looked around and recognized where she was. It was the old abandoned warehouse that she used to hang out at with Angie, Hunter, and Tommy. The warehouse used to be a workplace until they went out of business. Jude was in the office, it was her favorite place because it was the only room that wasn't a big open space. Jude tried to sit up as best she could. Footsteps echoed in the hall that she knew was on the other side of the door. The door opened and Hunter stood on the other side.

"Hunter I thought you didn't want this."

"You can be so naïve sometimes Jude. You know Tommy had more to say you should've stayed and listened instead of running off so fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid, I overheard your conversation with Tommy yesterday. He wanted to protect you but you won't let him and look where it got you."

"Jude didn't say anything she just sat there and stared at him. He watched her in return. Jude was the first to look away due to her uncomfortable position. She looked down and shifted ignoring the pain that shot through her body. Jude realized something thing and looked back up at Hunter.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"About a half a day just long enough to get Tommy freaking out." Hunter smiled.

**Tommy's POV:**

It was about seven in the morning when I pulled up to Jude's house. I got out of my car and knocked on the door, waiting for Jude. She never answered the door nor did anyone else, I think she was just living with her dad right now, but where was he. I pulled out my phone and called her like five times and each time she didn't answer. I figured that she probably just over slept so I picked up a rock by the door and picked up the spare key that she always kept there. I let myself in and immediately went upstairs to her bedroom, I opened the door and found the bed empty. I walked around upstairs opening every door checking every room then went downstairs and did the same thing but I couldn't find her. She was no where to be found.

I told myself that she was OK and probably walked over to the studio or went to Jamie's to meet the band that we were supposed to interview today. I decided that I would wait for at the studio, hoping that it wasn't anything else. I was worried about her.

It was now twelve in the afternoon and she still hasn't come in yet and Kwest and I were really starting to worry. Georgia and V.J. had no clue what was going on, they didn't know about Hunter or our past.

"You don't think anything happened to her do you?" I asked were sittining in studio A and I was literally on edge.

"No I'm sure she's safe."

"Kwest, Tommy do either of you know where Jude is she should have been here a while ago." E.J stuck her head into the studio.

"No V.J. neither of us know where Jude is."

"Well call her." E.J demanded.

"We have," Kwest defended, "we called her multiple times and every time she never answered."

"Should we tell them?" I asked Kwest when E.J left.

"I think you should call her one more time before telling them." Kwest advised. I called her phone but when it went to voicemail I hung up and looked down. I started to fear the worst, that Hunter had her. Kwest nodded at me and I left him alone in the studio.

I walked over to Georgia's office and knocked. I heard Georgia tell me to come o in so I opened the door and walked in. I noticed that E.J was in the office with Georgia to. I took a seat in one of the comfy chairs in front her desk.

"Theres something I need to tell you."

"It's about time. What is it?"

"It's about Jude. One of our old friends, Hunter, is back and well he blames me for his sisters death."

"So whats that got to do with Jude?" E.J snapped.

"E.J." Georgia warned and nodded for me to go on. I told them about Hunter and what he wanted and that I had a feeling that Jude is with him right now.

"Tom I really wish you and Jude had told me about this earlier, then maybe this wouldn't have happened, but what's done is done. Why did you not come to me about this sooner?"

"I didn't think I needed…" I was cut short by the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly pulled out my phone and looked down to check the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Georgia asked anxiously. I couldn't make my mouth form the words as I stared at my phone as it rang. I finally looked back up at Georgia and E.J.

"It's Jude."

* * *

OK again sorry I didn't upload sooner. I had it all written down but i never actually had any time to type it up. It has just been really busy the past few weeks. But please tell me is it good, bad? please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jude's POV:**

I sat there thinking about what Hunter told me. I'm so dumb, if I hadn't agreed to going on a walk, if I had went inside and slammed the door on his face, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at the studio, or maybe not who knows what hunter would have done. If he can do this then maybe it could've been worse. I felt something vibrating in in pants pocket. I stuck my hand in there and pulled out my phone. It had stopped vibrating. I hade eleven missed calls eight from Tommy and three from Georgia. I sat there quietly listening for the sound of footsteps but I heard none so I hit speed dial and called Tommy. The phone rand and rang, I feared that Tommy wouldn't answer my call, that it'd go to voicemail, but then I heard his voice.

"Jude? Where are you?" I could hear the panic and relief in his voice.

"Tommy," I kept my voice low, I didn't want Hunter to hear me. "Tommy listen Hunter has me. I'm at the warehouse we used to hang out at. I'm in the old office. I don't know how many men are outside my door or guarding the place." I spoke in a rush.

"Jude don't worry I'm on my way, I'll be there soon."

"Ok." Tommy please be careful." I hung up my phone and sat alone listening to the silence thinking about what just happened. Then I realized something as I heard footsteps on the other side of the door walking away. This was exactly what Hunter wanted he let me keep my phone, he wanted me to call Tommy and tell him where I was.

**Tommy's POV:**

I hung up the phone, Georgia and E.J. were staring at me, I was about to leave when Georgia spoke.

"Go on Tom, take Kwest with you, I'll call the police, then Jamie and Kat to let them know what's going on. Where is Jude?" I told G the whereabouts of the old warehouse then walked out of her office.

"Kwest!" I yelled across the studio. "Come on lets go!" Kwest followed me out of the studio to the car.

"Where are we going? Did you find Jude?" He asked as we got in the car.

"Yes she called me, Hunter has her at an old warehouse where we used to hang out at."

"Where's the warehouse?"

"Just outside of town, It should take us about a half hour to get there, about ten minutes before the police." The rest of the ride was silent, I could see Kwest holding onto the seat for dear life as I spend down the road taking sharp turns, coming to quick halts at stop signs and lights, and weaving though the maze of cars that were in my way. We made in to the warehouse shortly. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door but Kwest pulled me back into the car.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You can't just go in there and expect everything to turn out ok."

"Ok then this is what we'll do. I'll go in then in a few minutes you come in after me." I explained and got out of the car before Kwest could object. I walked to the door and hesitated, it had been a couple years since I had been here, but I finally opened the door. I got in with ease considering the door was unlocked, but the sight the I saw when I opened the door was not pleasing. Hunter held Jude in his arms with a knife pressed against her neck.

"Jude!" I started to run towards them but stopped when Hunter's hold tightened on her.

"Stop, don't you dare take another step. You caused me my sister's life. You killed the only person that ever cared for me and now…"

"That's not True!" Jude cried out.

"Shut up! Now your gonna see what it's like to lose the one you love." Hunter was about to slit Jude's throat but instead he loosened his grip and fell backwards. Behind him Kwest showed himself and stepped to the side so Hunter didn't fall on him. In his hands was a red fire extinguisher, but he dropped it when Jude fell and caught her.

I broke out of my daze and broke into a sprint over to Jude and Kwest. I took Jude from Kwest and laid her down in my lap. She looked so broken with bruises all over her body and small cuts covered in dirt. My hands gently held her shoulders, I felt something cold oozing onto my hands, seeping through the cracks of my fingers. I removed my hand to see deep crimson colored blood rushing down her arm from the gigantic gash on her forearm Hunter left when his grip loosened.

"Call an ambulance!" I told Kwest but before he could even pull out his cell phone we heard the sirens of the police rushing down the street. Kwest rushed out the door and came back in a few seconds later with two EMTs and a police officer. Kwest and the officer walked over to Hunter's body lay unconscious while the two EMTs walked over to me and Jude.

"What happened?" One of them asked me.

"She was cut. He was about to slit her throat when he was knocked out and his grip loosened a bit and he fell back."

"What's her name?"

"Jude Harrison."

"Thank you sir, for now can you please give us some room." I nodded and got up and walked over to where Kwest and the police officer were talking.

"Who are you?" The officer asked when he finished talking to Kwest.

"Tom Quincy." I responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hunter the guy over there was our old friend."

"By ours you mean yours and Kwest's?" He asked quizzically.

"No mine and Jude's."

"Jude's the girl lying over there with with the bleeding arm. Am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well Mr. Quincy can you please explain to me what happened here?" I explained to him what happened and he nodded and took his notes. "Thank you Mr. Quincy. We'll be in touch with you if we need anything else." He looked towards the door where to other EMTs walked in and waved them over.

Kwest and I watched as they loaded Jude and Hunter onto a gurney and led them to an emergency van. We stood there watching police examining the scene and everything untill we were ushered out. Neither of us really processed what had taken place until and EMT walked over and started talking to us.

"Sir we have to go but I thought you might want to know where we're heading. Jude will be in surgery for a bit, so you might not be able to see her right away." He informed us.

"Thank you." Kwest spoke. The two of us walked over to my car. Kwest called Georgian as we sped away. Instead of turning onto the road we were supposed to turn onto I kept going straight and turned onto a side road and kept speeding down the road. I could faintly hear Jude hollering over the wind like she used to, I could see her hair flying around her face framing it with the golden locks, but I looked at the passenger seat and only saw Kwest. I came across a familiar spot and skidded to a halt.

"Ugh Tommy where are we?" Kwest asked but I didn't answer I opened the door and got out. I walked through the trees over to a gigantic boulder and sat down on top of it. I heard Kwest's footsteps behind me getting close then nothing. I looked up from where I had been staring and looked at Kwest. He sat next to me.

"What is this place?" I looked back out at the crystal clear blue lake in front of us. It was frame with trees, trees that bared fruits of all kinds, and the ground was covered with the greenest grass you've ever seen. Flowing into the lake was a small creek that never ends. "Tommy?" Kwest asked again.

"Jude and I used to come here. Before when everything seemed so perfect. That warehouse was where Hunter, Angie, Jude, and I would all hang out and one time Jude didn't feel like going home she had one of the famous fights with her sister, they never really got along of course if they were in public the acted as if they were best friends, but I knew what really happened between the when no one was around. Jude was once set to the hospital. Sadie never really did violence but one day she just pushed Jude and she fell down the stairs, but the day we found this place was the happiest day of my life." I closed my eyes and went back to that day, I could remember it so vividly.

* * *

Again i'm sooo sorry i didn't update earlier. I really hoped you like this Chapter. theres a lot more a Tommy and Jude's history and some of Jude and Sadie's history. The next chapeter is of Tommy's flashback to the day when Jude and Tommy found the place Kwest and Tommy are at. Please review everyone. The more reviews i get the faster i'll update. thank you everyon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously:**

"_**Sadie never really did violence but one day she just pushed Jude and she fell down the stairs, but the day we found this place was the happiest day of my life." I closed my eyes and went back to that day, I could remember it so vividly.**_

**Flashback:**

"_So big eyes ready to go home?" Tommy asked Jude as they exited their hangout, Hunter and Angie had already left._

"_Not really can we go somewhere else?"_

"_Where do you want to go?" _

"_Anywhere but home what if we just drove around for a few hours? Put the top down and go for a drive." Jude asked._

"_Sure. Come on lets go." They drove around for a while and finally turned onto a road that looked as if no one had driven down it for centuries. Tommy spend along the old road and smiled as he listened to the sound of Jude's voice hollering over the wind. He snuck a look at her, she was smiling a true smile her curly blond locks framed her face with a wild air about them. The road came to an end and Tommy slowed the car to a halt and Jude and Tommy both got out of the car. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and led her through a maze of trees he could hear her behind him laughing, then she started to slow._

"_Tommy, Tommy, slow down I can't breathe." She complained and Tommy stopped to let her catch her breath._

"_Your gonna get fat if you don't exercise, I don't understand how you're passing P.E." Tommy teased her._

"_Shut up." Jude told him and continued to walk, but then stopped._

"_What?" Tommy asked staring at her._

"_Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Jude breathed._

"_Yes I have." Tommy admitted. Jude smiled at him._

"_Seriously this place is breathtaking."_

"_Come on." Tommy led Jude over to a rock not to far away and they sat down on top of it. They both stared at the sight in front of them and took everything in. _

"_Thank you Tommy." Jude sighed and leaned into Tommy._

"_Anytime girl, anytime." After a few minutes Jude got up and walked into the lake. Tommy got up and followed her but didn't get into the water._

"_Come on Tommy. Come into the water or are you to scared to ruin you hair?"_

"_I'm not scared to get my hair wet. I just don't want to get in." Tommy defended himself._

"_Sure that's what it is." Jude splashed Tommy and Tommy scowled at her._

"_Oh your gonna get it." Tommy backed up a few feet._

"_Oh really."_

"_Yes really." Tommy ran and jumped into the water making a big splash. Jude covered her face with her arms. Jude then looked around for Tommy but he didn't emerge from the water she new he was just trying to make her panic but she just waited for him. Then she was pulled under. Jude flailed her arms around trying to stay above water but it didn't work she still ended up going under water. _

_Jude and Tommy fought against each other trying to get above water for air, finally they both gave up and emerged from the water. They swam to shore and rested there to catch their breath. A little while later they turned towards each other and inched forward finally there lips touched and they shared a short sweet kiss. Jude pulled apart first and smiled at Tommy._

"_I wish we could stay here forever." Jude whispered._

"_I know girl me too." For the short while they laid there they were completely happy, they had escaped reality and just had each other, but like all things their short time together came to an end as the sun began to set. They both reluctantly got up and walked to Tommy's car and went home._

**End of Flashback**

**Tommy's POV:**

"I can see why you two liked this spot. It really is breathtaking." Kwest admitted.

"I know it brings back so many memories Jude and I spent most of our time together here."

"Why, why drive so far away almost everyday just to come here?"

"To escape. No one comes here, no one knows about this place. It was one of the few places we could come to, to just be ourselves. We would spend hours just talking about everything and escape reality for a few short hours."

"You two seemed really close."

"We were. She was my best friend and I was hers."

"So then what happened?"

"I signed a record deal with Darius."

"But you two still must have been best friends even though you signed a record deal. She must have been happy for you."

"She wasn't just happy for me, she was ecstatic. She stood by my side no matter what and this well this was a dream. She knew I wanted this and she was understanding when I would cut our time together shot to practice with the band. But then I spent less and less time with her and when I went on tour, Darius told me I had to break up with her or I was fired, so instead of going back home to break up with her I broke up with her over the phone. Although whenever I had a concert in Toronto I'd send her two backstage passes and tickets to see me. She came to the first one as you know and never saw another one of my concert."

"She deserved more than that. You could have at least had the decency to tell her in person."

"Yea I know she was my angel, she saved me from everything, she knew my darkest secrets and never judged me and I dropped her just like that."

" I don't think it's just that though, It sounds like she had a pretty bad time at home when you left."

"Yea I knew here and her sister weren't getting along very well but other than that I don't know what happened since she won't talk to me."

"What happened between her and her sister?"

"I don't know, they used to be best friends but that was a long time ago back when Jude and I were in fourth grade. Sadie started changing a bit. They still were friends but they didn't do stuff together as much and were Sadie got to high school well they started fighting and one day Jude came over. She looked liked she had been crying and when I asked her about it she just said that she and Sadie had been fighting. I had a feeling she was lying and when i questioned her about it she got mad at me and told me it was none of my business."

"Did you ever find out why?"

"No she never talked about it again. She was always a bit on edge around me all freshmen year."

"Come on T lets go see if Jude's awake." Kwest said getting off the rock and I followed soon after.

The drive to the hospital was silent and I hurried into the hospital with kwest right on my heels to find Jamie, Kat, Georgia, and EJ in the waiting room. I felt a flash of sadness pass through as I surveyed the people that were there for Jude. Her Mom and Dad should be there pacing back and forth wringing there hands nervously. Sadie should be there crying her eyes out with Jamie but none of them were there

* * *

I am so so sooo sorry i didn't update sooner things have been so busy with our school production of The Wizard of Oz and homework and SAT's. but now that summer is almost here i shall hopfully be updating my story more often. Oh please don't forget to review please. Thank-you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Anonymous POV:**

It had been about a week since Hunter kidnapped Jude and he was safely put behind bars, gone for good. Jude had been out of the hospital for about three days. Her doctor hadn't been very keen on letting her out so early, he wanted to keep her there for another day or two but Jude didn't like the idea very much. Far from it in fact. Of course Georgia told her to stay home for the last three days so that her arm could properly heal. Tommy came by every day when he was done working with his other artists and Jamie and Kat would come over after school. By now though Jude was tired of being home all day and practically begged Georgia to let her come back to the studio. Georgia finally relented and so Jude was to return to the studio that day.

Jude got up and followed her normal routine before the kidnapping and got ready for the day that was ahead of her. She got herself something to eat and since no one trusted her to drive just yet Jamie drove her to the studio.

"So Jude how are you feeling?" Jamie asked breaking the silence.

"Great I'm excited to be going back to the studio."

"Ok just don't do anything that could land you back in the hospital I don't think any of us could take it."

"Yes father." Jude mocked, Jude had long since gotten over the pain that filled her chest whenever someone said mom or dad.

"Are you still looking for a band?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"Yes why?"

"Well I think I mentioned this before but I'm managing a band and I think you should give them a try."

"Oh do I know them?"

"Yea do you remember Vincent Spiederman and Wally and Kyle?"

"Them? Really?"

"Yea I know ho goofy they can be but they are really good. Please Jude just give them a chance." Jamie pleaded.

"O.K. I'll talk to Georgia and see what I can do." Jude assured him as they pulled up to G-major. "Well I'll se you later."

"Bye Jude, Kat and I will pick up your homework." Jamie told her before speeding away. Jude walked into the studio. She surveyed her surroundings oh how she missed this place.

"Jude." A familiar voice called and she turned to see Georgia.

"Hey G." She hugged the older woman and then was ushered into Georgia's office.

"Why aren't you at school?" Georgia asked as she sat down.

"I talked to the principal and he agreed to let me be home schooled."

"Why do you only have like two more months of school?

"Three actually but I figured that things would be easier if I didn't have to worry about the drama at school."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well Kat and Jamie said that they will help and get all the in class assignments and homework and show me how to do it and stuff."

"Ok well hope it works out for you."

"I'm sure it will. Oh I wanted to talk to you about a band. I think I found one."

"Ok well are they any good?"

"I don't know. Jamie's been managing them and he asked me to talk to you about them." Jude admitted.

"OK well see if they can come in sometime this week and we can check them out."

"Great thanks."

"Jude take it easy." Georgia said dismissing Jude who nodded and left. Jude easily spotted Kwest in the kitchenette making himself a sandwich and made her way over to him.

"Hey Kwest." She said hoping up onto the island next to him.

"Hey Jude." Jude opened her mouth to snap at him but her cut her off "Sorry won't say it again. Anyways how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Good. How was your week off?"

"Boring."

"I'm sorry." He sympathized.

"Eh whatever. I'm here now. I can record the new songs I wrote in my free time." She informed him happily.

"Well come on. Tommy should be in the studio getting everything ready." Kwest finished his sandwich and led her to Studio A. They found Tommy setting everything up like he predicted inside.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling." Tommy smiled.

"I'm fine." Jude was starting to get annoyed with that question.

"Okay well then lets get started." Tommy said sitting down in his chair. Jude nodded. "So what do you have for us today?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded again and made her way into the singing booth.

"This one's called 'Somebody Else.'" She looked down at the open notebook and strummed the chords on the guitar.

Highway 65 sure sounds kinda niceI feel like drivin' somewhere far awayGot the top rolled down, radio up loudPlayin Willie and Old HankWell I don't really have a certain destinationI'll just fill the gas tank up and use my imaginationI wanna feel my freedom blowin' through my hairThrow my troubles to the wind and scream out I don't careI'm tired of bein' down and out cause that ain't what life should be aboutI can feel the load gettin' lighter with every mileI wanna be somebody else for a little whileSometimes we're afraid to change, scared of what tomorrow bringsSame routine every dayIf you never stop and listen, you dont know what you'll be missin'Don't let your life slip awayI wanna feel my freedom blowin' through my hairThrow my troubles to the wind and scream out I don't careI'm tired of bein' down and out cause that ain't what life should be about.I can feel the load gettin' lighter with every mileI wanna be somebody else for a little whileI wanna feel my freedom blowin' through my hairThrow my troubles to the wind and scream out I don't careI'm tired of bein' down and out cause that ain't what life should be aboutI can feel the load gettin' lighter with every mileI wanna be somebody else for a little whileStay up all night and sleep all day and wake up with a smileI wanna be somebody else for a little while

With that she concluded the song. The style wasn't her but, this was probably her favorite song. She wrote it thinking about the place she and Tommy went to, to escape the world and every time she sung it she remembered how it felt to feel the wind blowing through her hair. She remembered the sun on her back as she laid in the grass while chatting with Tommy. She could feel the cold water envelope her as she dove into the lake.


End file.
